Surprise Gifts
by Gryvon
Summary: Nowaki/Hiroki. Nowaki buys a special surprise gift for Hiroki.


Hiroki stared curiously at the package in his hands, addressed to Nowaki from someone whose name Hiroki didn't recognize in a southern prefecture. It wasn't an overly large package, reminding him of the types of boxes hardcover books came in. He dug out his keys as he reached his apartment door.

"Nowaki!" The smell of garlic filled the apartment, assaulting Hiroki's senses in a pleasant way as he walked in.

"Welcome home, Hiroki-san." Nowaki smiled at him from the kitchen, skillet in hand and a rather girly-looking apron around his waist.

Hiroki grumbled a vague reply as he locked the door behind him. He dropped the mail on the island that separated the kitchen and living room. "You have a package."

He moved around the room, shedding coat, bag, wallet, keys, and cellphone on his way to the bedroom. When he emerged, he'd shed most of his schoolteacher attire in favor of more comfortable wear. Nowaki hadn't set the table yet, so he moved around his lover to gather plates and silverware. An arm around his waist stopped him before he could move towards the table. Hiroki felt obliging today, so he leaned his head back to meet Nowaki's kiss without protest.

Nowaki was smiling at him when they parted, a wide, content smile that always served to remind Hiroki why he gave in to Nowaki's advances more often than not.

"It'll be a few minutes until dinner is ready," Nowaki said. His hand lingered around Hiroki's waist until he finally pulled away to put the dishes down.

Hiroki grabbed his book from where it sat, waiting, on the arm of the couch and flopped down along the length of the cushions to read. His curiosity over the contents of Nowaki's package was forgotten as he lost himself in his book, and by the time Nowaki called him to dinner, it had disappeared from the counter.

* * *

Hiroki toweled his hair dry as he walked into their bedroom. His bathrobe was only loosely belted. He'd left it that way, purposefully, hoping that Nowaki would get the unvoiced hint. Apparently he hadn't needed to because Nowaki was waiting for him, seated on their bed and watching Hiroki with a soft smile.

"I have a present for you."

Hiroki paused and looked at Nowaki curiously. "Your package?"

Nowaki nodded, his smile widening fractionally.

He let the towel fall into the laundry basket. "What is it?" He couldn't see anything different in their bedroom.

"Not yet." Nowaki opened his arms and waited.

A blush spread across Hiroki's face, but he approached anyways. He wrapped his arms around Nowaki's shoulders and slid onto Nowaki's lap, blushing further as their positions forced his bathrobe open at the bottom. Lips found his neck, surprising a moan from Hiroki's mouth. He let one of his hands tangle in Nowaki's hair while the younger man untied his bathrobe and pushed the fabric off.

Hiroki felt his face heat up as he was left, naked and exposed, sitting in Nowaki's lap.

"No fair." His voice hitched as Nowaki bit down softly at the spot where his shoulder and neck joined.

"Would you like me to make it fair?" Nowaki murmured against his skin.

His answer turned nonsensical as Nowaki bit down again. They moved. Nowaki rolled them to the side until Hiroki was flat on his back with Nowaki on top of him. He made quick work of the buttons on Nowaki's shirt, smiling as Nowaki kept trying to hold his wrists over his head and Hiroki kept slipping his hands out of Nowaki's grip. As soon as he'd pulled Nowaki's shirt out of his pants, he let Nowaki grab his arms.

Hiroki's smile disappeared as he felt the tie of his bathrobe twist around his arm, tying them together. His face turned scarlet. "Nowaki!"

Nowaki just smiled at him as he leaned up and fastened the other end of the bathrobe tie to the head of the bed.

"Let me go!"

This wasn't the first time Nowaki had tied him up, and while he did enjoy it, a lot, he wasn't yet to the point where he'd let Nowaki know that.

"Not yet, Hiroki-san. I'm not sure if you're going to like your present."

Hiroki squirmed but the fabric around his wrists held firm. Nowaki stood and finished undressing. His anger was momentarily forgotten as his eyes focused, momentarily, only for a few, very short moments, on Nowaki's erection. He wanted it. He'd been thinking about sex since he'd stepped into the shower, had been hoping Nowaki would want it too, which was a silly worry since Nowaki always wanted to have sex with him, even when it was absurdly embarrassing and Hiroki just wanted to die from shame.

Then, Nowaki reached down, under the bed and pulled out the box. It was opened, but the flaps were folded so that he couldn't see what was inside. The box was set next to Hiroki on the bed. The mattress dipped between his legs as Nowaki resettled himself. He grabbed the bottle of lube from where it sat, waiting out in the open on Nowaki's side of the bed. Slick fingers pressed inside of him and for a brief moment he forgot that he was supposed to be angry at Nowaki.

Nowaki knew how to touch him. He slid two fingers in, all the way up to his knuckles and twisted, rubbing up and down his insides until Hiroki was one large, writhing bundle of nerves. He moaned wantonly, because he had no other options on sounds to make, not when Nowaki's other hand slid along his sides and teasingly ran through the short hairs around the base of his erection. Nowaki just watched him, like he always did when he had Hiroki tied up like this, because it was one of the few times Hiroki would actually let him watch without doing something to distract him.

After a few excruciatingly pleasant minutes of teasing, Nowaki finally pulled his fingers out, though the bottle of lube stayed near. Finally, he opened the box. Hiroki's eyes widened as Nowaki pulled out a bright pink sex toy. It was long, thick, and studded. Hiroki's blush combined both anger and embarrassment. He was half-certain his face was going to explode from the heat of it.

"No."

Nowaki grinned at him. "But you haven't even tried it yet."

He tried to close his legs but Nowaki was sitting between them. A hand stopped him before he could scoot away.

"Don't you dare."

Nowaki squirted lube onto his hand and smiled widely as he spread the lube over the toy. Hiroki couldn't help the small shiver that went through him as he remembered those hands touching him in a similar fashion.

"I made sure to get one that's the same size you're used to," Nowaki said. "I figured that this might help you the next time I have to stay at work over night."

"I'm not going to-Aaah!" Hiroki's words were cut off as Nowaki pressed the toy against him and slid it into him.

He moaned. It was, indeed, exactly as thick as Nowaki was, but it felt strange, cold and solid where he was used to warm and yielding. His toes curled reflexively against the sheets as he brought his knees up.

"Like that?"

Hiroki squeezed his eyes shut and rapidly shook his head. He panted.

It moved. He could feel Nowaki's fingers brushing against his entrance as he slowly slid the toy out of him, drawing it down until the fake head was all that was left in him and then pushing it back in. The bumps rubbed against his prostate, causing Hiroki to gasp. His breathing turned erratic.

"You sure?"

He continued to shake his head. It was too embarrassing. This wasn't what he'd wanted – Nowaki, hot and thick, pounding inside of him – but if he let himself admit it, only to himself, only ever to himself, he liked it.

"Let me make it better." Nowaki's fingers moved and then Hiroki was arching up against his bonds with a startled cry. The toy was pulsing inside of him, pushing against his insides in a way that was certain to drive him mad if Nowaki didn't make it stop now.

"No!" His body belied his words. He shivered, pressing back against Nowaki's fingers.

"You do like it. I'm so glad."

He moaned and kept his eyes closed. There was no way he was ever going to be able to look Nowaki in the eyes again, not when he was reacting so violently to an inanimate object. Nowaki tilted the toy until the tip dragged against him as he pulled it slowly out. He screamed in pleasure as it pressed against his prostate, and he came, hard and hot against both of their chests.

The vibration stopped. Nowaki pulled the toy out. Hiroki nearly cried with relief, but apparently Nowaki wasn't done yet. Before he even had the chance to feel empty, Nowaki pushed inside.

Hiroki gasped and opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, beautiful."

Nowaki smiled down at him. One of his hands reached up and pulled the tie loose, freeing Hiroki 's hands.

As soon as his hands were free, Hiroki punched Nowaki hard on the shoulder, wincing as Nowaki's body rocked back from the hit, involuntarily pushing Nowaki harder inside of him. He whimpered.

"Forgive me?" Teasing lips pressed against the edges of Hiroki's mouth, pressing soft kisses along his cheek and jaw line until he finally turned into the kiss. It was the closest thing to forgiveness that he would ever give Nowaki, but they both understood the kiss for what it was.

Sex made him compliant. Good sex, like he had with Nowaki right now, made him melt and keen. He wrapped his arms around Nowaki's shoulders and held on, letting Nowaki's lips cover all the embarrassing sounds that threatened to break from him as Nowaki moved his hips, building up into a pounding rhythm. It was exactly what Hiroki had been waiting for all night. Now that he had it, he felt like jelly, his body melted against the sheets and pliant beneath Nowaki.

He probably would have done anything Nowaki asked him, tried anything he wanted, as long as it meant he could keep Nowaki inside of him, like this, for as long as possible.

It ended far too early. Nowaki came after only a few minutes of pounding thrusts.

They fell against the sheets, still intertwined. Hiroki curled against Nowaki, in no hurry to move. Nowaki's hand moved behind him. He heard the vibrator being thrown into the box and then it was pushed off the bed. Hiroki's face flamed at the memories and he buried his face in Nowaki's shoulder.

"Where in the world did you get that... thing!"

"eBay." Nowaki's voice was smug.

Hiroki shoved himself up from Nowaki's chest, whimpering as Nowaki shifted inside of him. He ignored the embarrassment and the lingering traces of pleasure. "You bought a sex toy off of eBay? Do you even know where that thing has been before you-you-" His words died out as he spluttered in rage.

Nowaki's hands traced soothingly along his sides. He slowly lifted Hiroki's hips, sliding them apart.

"Relax. It was new. The packaging is in the kitchen trash if you need me to prove it."

Hiroki's face burned red and he settled back against Nowaki's chest. "No. I... I never want to see that thing again."

He could feel Nowaki's laughter against his cheek. One of his lover's hands traced random patterns against his lower back, occasionally brushing low along his ass, teasing.

"I doubt that."

Hiroki blushed but chose not to argue. Nowaki knew him too well.


End file.
